Blood Stains Red- A HetaOni story
by Shadowfang88
Summary: After Italy heard rumors about a haunted mansion, he decided that getting everyone to investigate together would help them get along. Little did he know what horror would come once they step foot in that house. Based on HetaOni. Rated T for language and violence. ( And possible pairings later on...)


**Alright, everything that I have to say is at the bottom, so this is just the usual disclaimer. I don't own Hetalia OR HetaOni in any way**_,_ **but I wish I did.**

* * *

_This is my fault… It's all my fault… _

Rained poured down heavily, as if the sky itself was crying. Dirt spattered against already blood stained boots as he ran out of the mansion.

_Why?_

_Why did I tell them?_

_Everyone… everyone is gone…_

Italy stumbled on a patch of mud, falling onto his hands and knees. The small, bible looking book that he had been carrying flew out of his hands at landed a few feet away. His teary eyes widened as he turned to see **_it_**walking towards him. It moved slowly, taking its time, almost like it was _mocking _him.

"YoU WilL nOt EscApE…" The **_thing's _**voice was quiet, yet its voice seemed to ring so loudly through the small, brunette's ears. That was all it ever said, but… this time it was going to be wrong. He was going to get out. He had to leave this unspeakable hell.

Italy scrambled on the slippery ground, fumbling out for the book before sprinting forward again. The pathway seemed to never end.

_Dammit! _

**_It_** was going faster now, its devilish aura surrounding Italy, ready to make its final kill. He wasn't going to make it. No, he couldn't afford to think like that now. This was his last chance, his _only_ chance. With one final dash, Italy reached the border. He smiled softly to himself. One more step and he would be free. FREE.

_You can't leave them… _

**_Yes, you can._**

Silently, Italy debated with himself, the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, each telling him what he could or couldn't do.

_NO! They… they mean everything to me…_

**_And now they're gone. There's nothing left for you to do._**

"NOOO!" Italy spun around, rage burning in his eyes. Unfazed by the creature that had stopped to watch him, Italy screamed in agony. All **_it _**did was stare, solid black eyes showing no emotion. No amusement with the pathetic figure battling his inner turmoil, no anger that he was about to loss prey, absolutely nothing.

"WHY?! WHY ME?!" Italy yelled out furiously, pounding his bloodied hands against the cold earth. "I WANT THEM BACK, DAMMIT! Give them back to me…"

Every rational thought had just flown from Italy's head, leaving only one thing remaining… He rose from the ground, not looking at the creature, but at his boots. A soft chuckle gently escaped from his lips, then an insane howl of laughter that caused him to throw his head back.

"You- ha… YOU THINK YOU WON?!" Italy's laugh settled down long enough for him to glare directly at the monster's sickly colored face. "You screwed up! And that's why I'm still here, isn't it?! I can leave right now and destroyed this damned place; I am an entire I _nation_!"

The creature showed no sign of processing what Italy said, in fact, his expression had never changed each time Italy had seen him. Even though there was no response, **_it _**waited to hear more.

"Take me back! You can do that, can't you?!" Italy spread his arms wide, the book still in his left hand. Patiently he waited. And waited…

"Well? I said, TAKE ME BACK!" Italy sobbed pleadingly. For the second time, he fell to his knees, begging. "I want to go back… I need to save them! Please let me save them…"

_Please…  
I don't want to be alone…_

* * *

**I... I don't even know where to start. I just downloaded HetaOni, so I guess this is where it came from. The entire time I was playing, I wanted to write a HetaOni fic. **

**If you haven't played HetaOni, you'll still know what's going on, trust me. And if you have played, I hope that you like the way I changed it. I'm probably not going to follow the game story exactly, but I'm going to have the same plot with the same important parts. Just expect the character interactions to change A LOT and for some other stuff to change too. Even with the differences, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
